I know you like me
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: Draco has made it his life's ambition to piss Hermione off, but is there a special reason for it? Dramione oneshot for "The Irking, Vexing, Irritating, Annoying Challenge" by Girls Can Play Trumpet Too on the HPFC.


**This is for "The** **Irking, Vexing, Irritating, Annoying Challenge" by Girls Can Play Trumpet Too on the HPFC. Hope you like it!**

**Title: **I know you like me

**Summary**: Draco has made it his life's ambition to piss Hermione off, but is there a special reason for it? Dramione oneshot for "The Irking, Vexing, Irritating, Annoying Challenge" by Girls Can Play Trumpet Too on the HPFC.

**Main Characters: **Draco M./Hermione G.

**Genres: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine. If it was, my Dramione delusions wouldn't be just delusions… mwahaha

* * *

"Hey Granger,"

Hermione sat in silence and kept reading her book. She had no time for annoying little ferrets like Draco Malfoy today.

"Hey Granger,"

She ignored him yet again. The blond boy's face scrunched up in annoyance. Why was she not paying any attention to him?

"Hey Granger,"

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, she was in the library, so she had to keep quiet. Though, for some reason, Draco had decided to follow her.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how long it took for you to notice me." Draco said, shrugging, "I just like to annoy you."

"Well, you're great at it." Hermione said, getting back to reading her much loved copy of _Hogwarts: a History_.

"That's great to know, Granger." Draco smirked mischievously, and Hermione was reminded greatly of the Cheshire cat.

"Can you please leave, Malfoy? I'm trying to study." Hermione asked, and Draco pouted.

"Fine." Draco walked off and left Hermione alone at the table.

_**The Next Day…**_

Hermione was sitting on a bench in the grounds, again reading her _Hogwarts: a History_ book. She wasn't feeling too well, so she decided she would be better off getting some fresh air. She felt a small pain in the back of her head, and an acorn fell onto the ground behind her.

"Malfoy…" she said as she felt another acorn hit her. "Stop being such a child."

Another acorn hit her.

"Malfoy. Stop it."

"No!" Draco laughed. Hermione turned around and saw him sitting in a tree, "This is fun."

"Everyone knows that when a boy is constantly teasing a girl, he likes her."

"That is totally not true." Draco said, jumping down from the tree, "That's insane, that would mean that I like you."

"Exactly my point."

"I don't," Draco scoffed and walked away.

"Liar Liar, Pants on fire," Hermione said under her breath. She knew the truth.

FLASHBACK

"_So, Drake… you're in love with Granger?" Blaise asked, an eyebrow raised, as he and Draco walked down to the dungeon._

_Draco frowned. "Shut up about it, Blaise, you know what Granger's like… she has really good hearing…"_

_Hermione gasped, but covered her mouth to reduce the sound. Draco Malfoy loved… her?_

Then she figured it out. Everyone always said that when you were little, if a little boy pulled on your pigtails, it just meant he was hiding the fact that he liked you. Could that be the same with Malfoy?

Well, of course she was going to have to confront him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called as she saw Draco walking up the hallway, "can I talk to you?"

"I guess I won't die if you do," Draco said, turning around to Hermione.

They walked into a side corridor, and Hermione started to speak. "Malfoy, I know that you like me."

"No I don't," Draco said, trying to be confident, but really thinking 'If Blaise told her I will KILL him!'

"Malfoy, I heard you talking to Blaise last week. You're in love with me, but you just don't want to admit it. Probably because I'm Muggleborn?"

"Okay… I am in love with you Granger…" he said, not even looking at her, but at the floor, "I… I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you, I was just trying to hide the fact that I liked you all along. And, I've changed."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Prove it."

And that was when Draco Malfoy kissed her, proving that he had indeed changed.


End file.
